


【授权翻译】Every time

by Sipher_Thornhill



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: BitchBean, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Kurt is a precious bean, M/M, Nightangel, Warren is a Punk, my smol gay sons
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 10:10:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7166957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sipher_Thornhill/pseuds/Sipher_Thornhill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Warren是个对保护自己安全毫无概念的朋克。但是Kurt总是在他身边为他包扎，给予他亲吻。</p>
            </blockquote>





	【授权翻译】Every time

**Author's Note:**

> 原文地址：http://archiveofourown.org/works/7142291

Summary：Warren是个对保护自己安全毫无概念的朋克。但是Kurt总是在他身边为他包扎，给予他亲吻。

 

1.

Kurt半睡半醒地躺在床上，思念着他的丈夫。他知道Warren为他自己做主，所以如果他想在外边呆到-他看向钟-凌晨两点半，那他就可以。但是这不意味着Kurt不会想念他。或者为他担忧。

他被回响在客厅巨大的碰撞声彻底惊醒，弹坐起来。他谨慎地挪步到楼下，然后把灯打开。Warren站在咖啡桌上，咀嚼着手里的一袋鸡肉口味的薯片，浑身布满了血，伤口和淤青。

Kurt叹了口气并摩挲额头：“Liebling， 我爱你，但是这他妈什么鬼？”Warren耸了耸肩并又塞了一大把薯片进嘴里。“贱人说你长得很奇葩，所以我和她打了一架。”他简要地说道。Kurt停止摩擦自己的额头转而注视着Warren。“你和谁打架了？”Warren咽下薯片继而用手伸进薯片包装袋的底部摸索。“你妈。她说她很高兴她当初把你丢到河里了。说你是个丑唧唧的怪胎。真他妈的虚伪，她自己就是蓝色的，”他咆哮着。

Kurt感觉到他的脸颊颜色在变深。“Liebling，我-”他打住了。这里实在没有什么话能用来回应你的丈夫因为你的母亲说你坏话而揍了她这件事，对吧？他走向Warren并小心地触碰其中一个伤势格外糟糕的伤口。Warren因疼痛发出抽冷气的嘶嘶声。Kurt使劲拉扯他已经被蹂躏撕烂的衬衣。“让我给你包扎好，love.”Warren慢慢地从桌上下来，接着突然用翅膀将Kurt环住并给他富有热情的一吻。Kurt是那个中断了吻的人，但是他笑着将头与Warren的依靠在一起。“刚才那是什么意思，容我一问？”

Warren再次吻在他的唇上。“因为你操蛋的美极了。我他妈的爱你，你知道的，对吧？”Kurt微笑着回吻他“我也爱你。现在，你需要去好好处理一下这些伤口。”

2.

“Liebling，你能不能别胡闹了！不行！”

有时候Kurt觉得自己更像是Warren的保姆而不是他的丈夫。Jean给他们看了一个一个人玩跑酷的视频，于是Warren就一直在试图找任何可能的机会来尝试它。 

Warren边不停发出咯咯的笑声边倾身全速在树上跑着，用力蹬着树跳下并伸展双翅来保持身体直立的平衡。接着他跳过一座矮石墙，尖叫着“跑酷！”，最后绊倒了，脸朝下摔在地上。Kurt让自己瞬移到趴着的男人身边*。Warren缓慢地抬起头，流着鼻血，对他露齿一笑，“我觉得我现在已经开始掌握这个的诀窍了。”Kurt叹着气拿出手帕。“当然了，Erzengel.”

3.

在Kurt帮Warren的手缠上绷带的时候暗自在心里叹气。他的指节被瘀伤和血液装点，原因是有人叫Kurt“蓝色的基佬怪胎”。那个人得到了断裂的下颌作为代价，kurt为此不是仅仅满意了一点。

Warren在Kurt完成包扎后手握成实拳，畏缩了一下，他笑着吻在Kurt的一侧嘴角。“谢了，宝贝。”Kurt用自己的双手包住Warren的。“这没什么，Schatzi.我很高兴为你做这个。 ”他吻上沾染血污被包扎好的指节。“但是你必须对我保证。”Warren给了他一个吻和一个扭曲的笑容。“是什么，宝贝？”Kurt亲吻那传来痛楚的手心。“在你的手彻底康复之前不许再揍人，好吗？”Warren微笑。“当然，但是你得握住我的手才行啊。”

*Kurt bamfed over to the prone man.原文里Bamfed查不出来是什么单词，于是这句话是我猜的，对不起

**Author's Note:**

> 作者注释：
> 
> Liebling = darling  
> Erzengel = archangel  
> Schatzi = treasure
> 
> 因为是德文所以翻译里出于私心保留，Kurt说德语还是很可爱的
> 
> 希望喜欢，如果有看过原文的姑娘发现我有哪些地方翻译错了的地方请告诉我，喜欢的话可以去给作者姑娘Kudos~靴靴！


End file.
